gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X
GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X (aka Superbia Jinx, Jinx), is a variant of the GN-X series featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00V. It was piloted by Hiling Care. Technology & Combat Characteristics A specialized GN-X developed for assault landings from the sea. Because few factions at the time used mobile suits that were capable of operating underwater, it could effectively carry out missions such as surprise attacks. The assault landing unit necessary for underwater operation was purged upon landing.Although this machine was categorized as a GN-X III during development, it incorporated many innovative technologies (some of them belonging to the Innovators, and the same technologies were incorporated in machines like the GNMA-0001V Regnant), and it was close to the GN-X IV that was under development as a next-generation machine. While it is considered a Federation Forces machine, the Federation Forces had already been placed under A-LAWS control when it was developed, and effectively it was used only by special forces led by the A-LAWS. Its pilots were also A-LAWS members or licenses with special privileges. Although it participated in many missions, most of its records are considered secret, and the details are unclear. Armaments ;*Assault Landing Equipment :Necessary for underwater operation was purged upon landing and space. Its equip with GN Missile and GN Beam Gun ;*GN Missile :Superbia Jinx is equipped with target seeking missiles.When the GN Missiles hit their targets, they inject GN particles to destroy the enemy within. ;*GN Beam Gun :GN Beam Guns on amphibious assault unit ;*GN Kunai :The GN Kunai is equipped with GN Beam Needle, GN Vulcans, and GN Sword. ;*GN Beam Needle :The GN Beam Needle is like a scaled down Beam Saber. According to the naming of the two weapons, it can be presumed that the Beam Needles have less output than Beam Sabers. They are generated near the "hilt" of the GN Kunai. ;*GN Vulcan :A small beam-based vulcan cannon, built into the Superbia Jinx's chest. Also, on Superbia Jinx's GN Kunai. ;*GN Sword :A solid blade attached its GN Kunai. It is one of Superbia Jinx's primary weapon. System Features History Hiling, who sortied in the Superbia Jinx for the CB’s base destruction mission reminisces about Amy Zimbalist, who reported as a substitute for duty. Amy said that Hiling is “cute”. She is a battle type who has no sexual distinction, but because there is an inconvenience in the human society, each of them pretends to be either male or female. Hiling pretended to be a female. She had no bad feelings when called “cute”. Picture Gallery Superbia GNX.png|GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X File:CG Superbia Jinx III.jpg|GNX-612/AA - Superbia GN-X - Data/Profile CG Superbia Jinx.jpg|Fan art CG of Superbia GN-X, front view. CG Superbia Jinx II.jpg|Fan art CG of Superbia GN-X, back view. Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X0.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X1.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X2.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X3.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X4.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X5.jpg|Gundam 00V - HG 1/144 - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Notes References File:GN-X_Superbia_j.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X Gundam 00V Superbia GN-X.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X - Specifications/Design File:hj0909071.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNX-612T/AA - Superbia GN-X - Story External Links * GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X on MAHQ